


Green Thumb

by Nickelwit



Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickelwit/pseuds/Nickelwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beach house, the gang takes a moment to relax...with the help of a certain herb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Thumb

"You're a genius," Karolina sighed as she sunk into the soft leathers of the couch. Idly she ran her fingers through Nico's hair; the witch had sprawled out on the L-shaped piece of furniture to use her lap as a pillow. Nico's murmur of agreement came out sounding more like a contented purr. Xavin was too occupied with devouring his second bag of Funions, packaging and all, to care.

"...should've done this a long time ago," Chase said before taking another hit off the smoldering joint.

* * *

"They asked you to grow what?!" Victor exclaimed as Klara and Molly finished packing down the sand around his neck.


End file.
